


Girls Night

by Kitty September (KittyAug)



Series: Harry Potter - Fests & Prompts [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:44:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9332096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyAug/pseuds/Kitty%20September
Summary: With their husbands working late, Ginny and Astoria keep each other company instead.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Mini-fest 2016](http://mini-fest.livejournal.com/166093.html).

It starts out as festive drinks, keeping each other company on another lonely holiday. Then the boys are even later than expected, and things progress from there. Astoria dares her with a smile, and Ginny's a Gryffindor, she can't say no when it's clear as that. Can't say no when Astoria moves like Circe's sins and maiden's magic all at once.  
  
The wine is spicy and sweet on Astoria's breath. She's close, close enough to taste. The kissing is inevitable. Astoria has always been inevitable for Ginny. Impure and perfect, she drags Ginny down then charms her to new heights in the space of a heartbeat. A decadent disaster just waiting to fall into Ginny's lap.  
  
Warm tendrils of heat wend their way through Ginny's body, which have nothing to do with the alcohol. Astoria's tiny fragile hands tangle in Ginny's hair, silver painted false nails dig into Ginny's scalp and pull her closer. She's drawn into the kiss like a magical beast to an enchanted lure. Astoria's lips are charmed to capture her and Ginny doesn't want to resist.  
  
All Ginny can focus on is Astoria's lips on hers. They stumble, crash into something. Then Astoria is pulling Ginny's Weasley Christmas jumper off over her head and there's hands and skin and, oh wow-  
  
They tumble into bed, Ginny's not even sure how they got there. The world spins and Ginny's drunk on Astoria as much as the mulled wine. The touch and tussle and collapse together, hands tangled and limbs entwined.  
  
Astoria licks and kisses and bites Ginny's neck, shoulder, chest and thigh. It's brilliant. Astoria's tongue on her clit feels better than flying. It's better than falling. Skin, and sweat, and aching breath. 

**~o~**

Ginny wakes up on Christmas morning with Astoria's delicate limbs tangled with her own. The curtains are open and cold winter sun streams in, staining the white and gold sheets silver with splashes of bright light.  
  
She moans and stretches, and Astoria grabs onto her and grumbles in a sleepy undertone.  
  
"So," Harry says from his position lounging in their bedroom door. "This is what you two get up to if we have to work late?"  
  
Ginny blinks herself into full wakefulness to smirk at her husband. Astoria deigns to open one eye before nestling back into Ginny's breasts.  
  
"Stupid Aurors," Astoria mumbles, more to Ginny's boobs than Harry. "Working on Christmas. S'dumb. Ginny's better in bed than both of you..."  
  
At that point, Astoria snuggles back down and seems to genuinely fall back into a comfortable sleep. Or else she's very good at faking it, you never can be sure with Slytherins in your bed.  
  
"Tell that to the Dark Wizards," Harry says even though he must know it's useless talking to Astoria before ten in the morning and ten cups of coffee.  
  
Ginny shrugs. "If you go get us some espresso we might let you join us for round two?" she offers, she's magnanimous like that. Husbands have their uses, now and then.  
  
Harry laughs. "Draco's already ahead of you, he'll be back any minute."  
  
"Good," Ginny mumbles. Then she buries her nose in Astoria's dark hair and does her best to go back to sleep as well. It's Christmas, she's not getting up a minute sooner than she has to.


End file.
